


Through the Brushwood Fence

by glitterburn (orphan_account)



Category: Tale of Genji - Murasaki Shikibu
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to visit Fujitsubo, Genji’s desires are thwarted by the presence of her brother Prince Hyobu. Unperturbed, Genji admires His Highness from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Brushwood Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the middle part of _Momiji no Ga_ /Beneath the Autumn Leaves.

Winter had come on, and the weather was so miserable that Genji wanted nothing more than to stay indoors at his Nijo estate with his little Murasaki. The dismal chill in the air affected everyone, and His Majesty called more often on Genji to brighten the court with his elegance and music and the brightness of his person.

His duties had him going back and forth through the early snows. Whenever he called at his father-in-law’s house, he received an equally chilly welcome from the lady who resided there. She had not unbent to him at all during the summer, and now in winter she seemed even more implacable. Genji tried to bring her round, but she remained unmoved by his entreaties and so he left. He wondered why he bothered with her when the young lady in his west wing offered him all the warmth and affection he needed.

Murasaki was still very young, of course, and her period of wearing grey was not yet at an end, but he noticed with pleasure that she seemed to be over the worst of it and did not miss her grandmother so much these days. Of her father she made no mention at all, and Genji wondered if she had forgotten that gentleman. His Highness of War had had so very little to do with her, after all, though his reasons were no doubt due to kindness rather than neglect.

Sometimes, when she did or said something particularly charming or moving, Genji would feel sorry that His Highness couldn’t see how beautifully his little plant was growing. How fortunate that I spied her through the brushwood fence! Genji thought. It would have been too awful if she had been allowed to rusticate in the wilds of the Northern Hills. What a waste! The very idea of it made him feel quite distressed.

Though he was busy, Genji had the welfare of one lady almost constantly on his mind. It was not long now until the anticipated event, and this made him nervous. As discreetly as possible, he made enquiries of her gentlewomen as to her condition and temper, and chose suitable offerings depending on the answers he received. The knowledge of her absence from the palace made him unwilling to attend to his duties as often as he should, and his thoughts continually turned towards her. As time wore on, and though she had sent him away on previous occasions, Genji felt moved to call on her again.

He arrived at her Sanjo estate on a particularly cold and frosty day. A carriage stood already within the gates. Braziers lined the outside aisle, sending up a thin trickle of smoke. Genji was drawn towards the glowing warmth radiating outward. Someone within must have seen his approach, for Omyobu came out to meet him, shivering despite her many padded layers.

He quoted, “So thick the frost today!”

Omyobu gave him an arch look. “Indeed, my lord, it would be hard to distinguish the white chrysanthemum.”[1]

Genji peeked inside past the blinds and saw the ladies all huddled in thick cloaks. It made them look quite shapeless rather than the vision of elegance to which they usually aspired, but in such cold weather he could not fault them for seeking comfort over style. His own clothes were layered for warmth, but, probably because of his youth, he did not feel the cold so much.

He nodded to the carriage. “I am not the only visitor here.”

“No, indeed,” Omyobu said, “His Highness of War sits within, waiting for a chance to speak with Her Highness.” She hesitated. “Shall I announce you, my lord, or...”

Genji considered his reply. Many times his visits to Fujitsubo had coincided with those of her brother the Prince, and though Genji could claim some family bond, it was not enough to explain his perseverance. He didn’t want to make His Highness suspicious. Certainly he didn’t want Fujitsubo placed in any sort of difficulty because of his further actions, and he had no intention of hearing his name mentioned in relation to any gossip or palace intrigue. At the same time, neither did he want to pass up the opportunity of perhaps seeing her, for if she was well enough to receive her brother, she might also be inclined to receive him.

“My lord?” Omyobu prompted.

“No,” said Genji, making up his mind. “Don’t announce me. Let me stay here and observe how things go.”

Omyobu looked aghast. “But, my lord, you will surely freeze! Even if you have no wish to converse with His Highness, at least come a little way within and sit by one of the braziers. His Highness is in the central aisle, so he will not see you.”

Genji saw the wisdom in this and did as she suggested. He had no wish to suffer unduly for his fancies, after all, and found that if he sat at a certain angle he could enjoy the warmth of the brazier and, through the slatted blinds, an unimpeded view of the Prince.

He stared at His Highness, taking delight in the Prince’s appearance. Today he looked young and unbearably handsome, and Genji couldn’t help but think of him as a rival for Fujitsubo’s affections. Genji reflected that their relationship was equal, for while the Prince could go in easily to his sister, Genji held the affections of His Highness’s daughter. The two of them were wrapped in intrigue, even though one of them was unaware of it.

Now the direction of his thoughts turned to pleasure. Not for the first time, Genji speculated on how it might be if His Highness were a woman. In looks, the Prince very much resembled his sister. Genji noted, too, those pleasing features that His Highness shared with his little Murasaki. Elegant and languorous, the Prince possessed a calm distinction that Genji thought he would enjoy shattering.

It was all very well imagining His Highness as a woman, but perhaps it would be just as delightful to experience his embraces as a man. The thought held some appeal, and Genji pondered on this for a long while as he continued to watch His Highness through the blinds.

His longing for His Highness of War amused Genji. Why, he thought, I have loved his sister and installed his daughter in my home, it only follows that I should wish for him, too! He chuckled at his behaviour. What a magpie I am! But perhaps I shouldn’t be so harsh on myself. I am a collector, that’s all—a collector of rare beauty, and this family has beauty such as I have never seen before. It’s only natural that I should want to possess it all.

At that moment there was movement from within, and His Highness looked in Genji’s direction. Heart pounding, Genji held still and hoped that the Prince couldn’t see him crouched there, all lover-like and pining.

I am like the young man from Kasuga![2] he thought, and amused himself for a while composing couplets in his head and pulling at the cuffs of his hunting costume, which was not of the requisite mottled purple Shinobu pattern to fit the poem. At length he settled on murmuring:

“Could I make myself  
Like the wind that gently blows  
At your bamboo blind... [3]”

He kept his voice low enough that no one inside could hear him, but still His Highness glanced up again and looked towards Genji’s hiding place as if he had heard. Genji’s heart beat fast as if he feared discovery, but the worst that could happen would be some small embarrassment. Still, that was not what he wanted, and the threat of being uncovered quite overcame the enjoyment of peering in at His Highness.

Shortly afterwards it began to snow, and Genji took this as his prompt to leave. He went home without sending in a message to Fujitsubo and without ever revealing his presence to her brother.

___________________________________________

1\. Genji’s line and Omyobu’s reply are both from a poem by Oshikochi no Mitsune.  
2\. _Tales of Ise_ , I. The young man of Kasuga spies on two beautiful sisters through the brushwood fence of their estate.  
3\. _Tales of Ise_ , LXIV


End file.
